The invention relates to a force transmission element for a drive on a sliding gate in the form of a toothed rack for engagement by a pinion gear of the drive motor.
Up to now, toothed racks of steel were used with force transmission elements of this type, wherein it was necessary to provide lubrication for reasons of corrosion protection alone, so that continuous maintenance was required.